Keliling Dunia
by Sasusaku Dark
Summary: Naruto DKK keliling dunia! Mind RnR? Baca ya!


**Keliling Dunia **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Friendship/Adventure**

**Summary: Naruto dkk pergi keliling dunia, Apa yang bakal terjadi ya?**

Di pagi yang cerah di Konoha High School terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. "Woy! Naruto? Ngelamun aja dari tadi"Tanya Salah satu temannya.

"Bosan, Rasanya ingin sekali keliling dunia" Jawab Naruto bosan. "Tapi butuh uang banyak" Lanjut Naruto tambah bosan.

"Semoga saja DJ sedang berpihak kepadamu"Kata sahabat Naruto.

"Heh Sasuke, Kau pikir aku ini teman Hidan-Senpai?" Kata Naruto sebal. "Ngomong-ngomong yang lain pada kemana?" Tanya Naruto kepada dua Sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Sai.

"Untuk apa lo nyariin tuh orang?" Tanya Sai sambil mengambar diatas kertas.

"Gue punya kabar baru yang baik nih"Tiba-tiba seorang cewek berambut pink datang sambil lompat-lompat senang.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Mereka bertiga kompak.

"Gue dapat tiket keliling dunia" Jawab cewek itu.

"What!"Teriak Naruto. "Huuaa! Padahal gue mau keliling dunia"

"Lo boleh ikut kok, Ini untuk sepuluh orang" Kata Sakura sambil menunjukan sepuluh tiket yang ada di tangannya.

"Tuh~, DJ sedang bersamamu sekarang"Kata Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Aku itu bukan pengikut aliran sesat itu!" Kata Naruto sambil berteriak didepan muka Sasuke. "Tapi gue senang banget bisa keliling dunia. Apa itu Gratis?"Saking senangnya sampai-sampai gak kepikiran soal biaya.

"Tenang saja, Ini aku dapat dari undian" Jawab Sakura. Tiba-tiba dua cewek datang. "Hai, Ino-Chan, Hai Temari-San"Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau kenapa? Tak seperti biasanya"Tanya Temari sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Besok Kita akan berangkat keliling dunia, Kalian mau ikut?"Tanya Sakura. "Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai ikut loh~"

"Katanya 10 orang kan? Kalau begitu boleh tidak aku aja Shika dan Hinata"Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja boleh kalau boleh ajak Neji dan Tenten" Kata Sakura menambahkan. "Jadi bagaimana?"Tanya Sakura ke mereka berdua yang masih diam.

"Gue Tanya dulu deh ke adik-adik gue"Kata Temari. "Gue Tanya dulu ke orang tua gue dulu ya" Kata Ino, Padahal dia mau tuh.

"Hoam" Seeorang menguap dan pasti itu Shikamaru. "Pada ngapain sih rame-rame?"Tanyanya sambil melihat heran.

"Mau ikut tidak?"Tanya Naruto. "Keliling dunia loh~"

"Merepotkan"Jawab Shikamaru.

"Ayolah~, Mumpung gratis"Kata Naruto merayu.

"Oke deh gue ikut" Tanpa piker panjang lagi dia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Wah~, senangnya Hatiku"Kata Naruto sambil lompat-lompat gak jelas. "Hina-Chan mana ya?"Naruto baru nyari sekarang.

"Dia dibalik pintu dobe"Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah pintu. "Dari tadi dia melihatmu menjadi gila mungkin dia menjauh karna takut ketularan" Kata Sasuke santai,

"Hina-Chan masuk aja gak Apa-apa kok" Akhirnya Seorang cewek berambut Indigo masuk, "Jadi Hina-Chan mau ikut?"

"I-iya"Tanya Hinata sampai mukanya memerah hebat. "Ta-tapi aku Tanya Ne-Neji-Niisan du-dulu"

"Terserah kau lah Hina-Chanku saying"Tanpa sadar Naruto mengunakan kata 'sayang'ke Hinata langsung saja Hinata Pingsan. "Hah~, Hina-Chan" Kata Naruto sambil menampung badan Hinata yang bagus itu.

"Lo apain Hinata?"Tanya Temari, Yang lain juga ikut panik

"Gak gue apa-apain kok" Kata Naruto. "Yaudah kita bawa ke UKS aja" Naruto pun mengendong tubuh Hinata ke UKS.

Sampai di UKS Naruto meletakkan Hinata Di atas Kasur UKS kelihatan sekali muka Hinata merah hebat. "Kok mukanya merah ya?"Tanyanya Entah pada siapa.

"Kau itu lupa ya? Kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'"Jawab Sakura.

"..."Naruto terdiam. Datanglah dua orang berambut coklat.

"Hai" Kata Tenten. "Aku sudah dengar darikelas kalian mau keliling dunia kan, Boleh tidak kita ikut"

"Boleh kok, kebetulan kita perlu dua orang lagi"Jwab Sakura sambil senyum.

"Aahh"Terdengar suara yang kecil tapi terdengar jelas dikuping mereka.

"Wah! Hina-Chan sudah bangun" Teriak Naruto kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"A-aku a-ada di ma-mana"Tanya Hinata Gugup, ya iyalah coba aja bayangin Naruto mengengam Tangan Hinata.

"Hina-Chan Lagi ada di UKS" Kata Naruto sambil senyum. Kalau dibandingkan dengan senyum Sai masih imutan senyum Naruto Itulah pikiran Hinata. Hinata lalu berdiri dan pergi entah kemana.

"Sejak kapan Hinata pergi tanpa pamit?" Tanya Naruto, Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahunya.

(Skip Time)

"Sampai jumpa besok"Kata Sakura pmit setelah membagi tiket kepada masing-masing orang. "Jangan sampai telat ya"Kata Sakura lari entah kemana padahal harusnya dia belok kanan bukan kekiri.

"Sa-sampai jumpa se-semuanya" Hinata pamit. "Sampai jumpa besok"Kata Neji datar.

"Bye!" Teriak 2 cewek berambut pirang.

"Pulang yuk~, Gak sabar nih"Kata NAruto menarik kedua temannya kedalam mobil.

"Aku ditinggal, Ya sudah aku mau pulang deh"Kata Shikamartu entah sama siapa.

.

.

"Gaara bolehkan?"Tanya Temari pada Adiknya.

"Gak boleh! Apalagi dengan si pemalas itu"

"Pliss!"Temari sampai sujud-sujud.

"Gaara!"Panggil seseorang tak lain pacarnya Gaara Matsuri, Temari kalah, adiknya aja udah punya pacar masa di belum sih.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku dapat tiket keliling dunia"Sambil menunjukan tiga tiket ditangannya. Gaaea melirik temari sebentar.

"Kakak boleh ikut dengan mereka kok"Jawab Gaara tersenyum. "Aku ikut ya, Mat"

"Aku ikut juga!"Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak mau tak salah lagi itu Kankuro, Matsuri hanya mengagguk.

.

.

"Pa, Apa boleh aku keliling dunia bersama temanku?"Tanya Ino ramah.

"Boleh, Malah papa senang kamu senang"Jawab Inochi Gak nyambung.

.

.

(Skip time-lagi-)

Mentari sudah memumjukan dirinya saatnya manusia yang membuka matanya.

"Hoaam, Hari yang merepotkan" Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kriiing Kriiing Kriiing

"Hah~, Kenapa baru sekarang kau berbunyi?"Tanya Shikamaru pada jamnya itu. Dia segera bangkit dari alam kubur maksudnya dari kasurnya dan masuk ke KM, Kamar mandi bukan Kamar mayat.

.

.

"Senangnya Hari ini!"Kata Naruto daritadi malam.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Naruto?" Tanya Sang ayah, Namikaze Minato.

"Naruto Mau keliling dunia yah"Jawab Naruto. Dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Wah~, Anak ayah hebat ya" Puji Minato

.

.

"Sasuke Kau itu mau kemana sih?"Tanya Sang kakak, Itachi.

"Mau keliling dunia""

"Hahaha, Kamu itu aneh-aneh aja sih, hahaha"Itachi tertawa!

.

.

"Sudah Siap!"Kata Sakura semangat.

"Udah!"Kata mereka kompak kecuali Shikamaru

"Pertama-tama kita kemana?" Tanya Ino.

"Kita pergi ke Prancis" Jawab Sai sambil senyum.

"Gak! Indonesia saja!"Kata Naruto.

"Mending ke Cina aja" Kata Sasuke.

"Nanti kita akan ke Cina aja" Sakura mengikuti saran Sasuke, terpaksa semuanya ikut.

'Gak jelas nih acara'Pikir Shikamaru. Mereka memasuki pesawat yang akan mereka naiki begitu juga dengan GaaMatsuKanku.

"Tunggu!" Panggil Neji. "Hinata mana?"

"Iya ya. Mana lagi tuh anak"

(Sementara di Hinat)

"Kakak aku ikut dong"Hanabi memohon kepada kakaknya.

"Tidak bisa Hanabi-Chan"

"Hanabi-Chan!"Panggil seseorang, Konohamaru dkk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hanabi ramah.

"Aku dapat tiket keliling dunia!" Jawab Konohamaru tersenyum lebar. "Mau ikut tidak? Ada 4 tiket loh~"

"Ikut dong~" Kata Hanabi sambil lompat-lompat.

"Ayo siap-siap! Pesawatnya pergi hari ini"

"Ok!"Hanabi langsung lari kekamarnya. 5 menit kemudian... "Udah siap!" Kata Hanabi setelah keluar kamar.

"Yuk!" Mereka berlima pun pergi.

(Bandara Khusus)

"Itu!... Mereka? Kok mereka sih?"Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah 'Mereka'

"Ha-hai Na-naruto-Kun" Kata Hinata langsung gugup.

"Hai Hina-chan" Balas Naruto. "Kenapa bocah ingusan ini dibawa?" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Konohamaru.

"Hey! Aku ini bukan bocah ingusan! aku kesini mau keliling dunia seperti kalian" Jawab Konohamaru

"Ya sudah cepat! Kita sudah telat nih"Kata Sakura, semuanya pun masuk ke dalam pesawat.

**T B C**

* * *

Review Ya!

Gimana ni? Fic pertamaku bagus gak?


End file.
